


maybe

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: It’s not a date.There’s no romance here, no desire for a relationship beyond the physical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. It was intended as a sort-of-fill for the [Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon Round 2](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html). I sort of achieved that? Maybe?
> 
> idk i have nothing. have maia/jace not-porn.

It’s not a date.

There’s no romance here, no desire for a relationship beyond the physical.

(Calling them friends makes this too messy and she’s never been a fan of mess.)

But they’re at a bar that neither of them claim as territory and she’s beating his ass at pool when he leans in and kisses her. And that—

That’s new.

Kissing’s a lead-in, a warm-up, a nice transition from ‘ _hi, how are you?_ ’ to stripping each other’s clothes off without coming out awkward or like the beginning of shitty porn.

But this? This is nice. Sweet, almost.

Then Jace smirks, cocky to a fault, and she realizes he was trying to trip her up. And that, she can’t abide.

She smirks right back and lines up her next shot, sinking the nine ball so neatly that the smirk drops off Jace’s face. That’s all the motivation she needs to wipe the floor with him. By the time the eight ball sinks into the corner pocket, Jace is outright scowling.

“You cheated,” he says, like he wasn’t watching her like a hawk the entire time. She hangs the pool cue on the rack and dusts the remaining chalk off her hands, not bothering to hide her eye-roll or her smirk when she faces Jace again.

“Magnus taught me. But if that’s what you need to tell yourself,” she says and smiles at him, saccharine and fake. She cocks her head to the side and looks him over. “Are we getting out of here or do you need time for your ego to re-inflate? Because I do have better things I could be doing. Better people I could be doing.”

They end up at hers, her shitty apartment that barely fits her bed and a television, and Maia kicks the door shut while Jace starts stripping with all his delightful Shadowhunter speed. Jace complains about her taking her time to make sure she doesn’t ruin one of the only shirts she cares to not lose instead of tossing it on the floor, and she has to bite down on the urge to throttle him.

“I will toss you back out with no pants,” she threatens. If he wasn’t so good at eating her out, she would have already. His damn attitude almost isn’t worth it.

But she gets her pants and underwear off and gets in the bed anyway, because she does want sex tonight. By the time he’s got his mouth on her clit, she’s forgiven his offenses, her hands buried in his douchey blond haircut and gasping loud enough for the neighbors to bang on the wall.

When she comes, she bites her tongue to refrain from saying anything and risk inflating his ego further. The smirk he gives her when he sits back up is bad enough.

There’s still no romance, but if he keeps it up, she might keep him.

Maybe.


End file.
